<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Setting New Memories by Blutkatze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719675">Setting New Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutkatze/pseuds/Blutkatze'>Blutkatze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YGO Realm Discord Prompt Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord prompts, Dork Atem, Duelist and the Dancer AU, Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt: Cold, Puzzleshipping, There might be more in the future, YGO Realm Discord Prompts, awkward Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutkatze/pseuds/Blutkatze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi seeks some chilly quiet and peace in the backyard of Anzu's house, when Atem suddenly joins him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YGO Realm Discord Prompt Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Setting New Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello 2021. Let's try something new!</p><p>Right before the end of 2020 I created a little Discord for YGO Fans and it has been one of the best decisions I've made since starting into this new year with so many amazing people from the fandom has been really wonderful. A little shoutout to everyone of you - you know who you are 💜</p><p>So I decided to give out weekly prompts for everyone to create something - and me being a slow writer, and also being absent from writing for some... months? years? - I decided to join along and try to create a little piece of writing for every prompt me and others will post as prompts throughout the year!</p><p>(Also very fitting that I'm already late for the first prompt... yeah, hold habits die hard.)</p><p>ANYWAYS!! If you are interested in joining, you can do so here:  - https://discord.gg/TwKPaAz2HC - </p><p>I would gladly have you on our server and hang out with other amazing YGO creators for every series! 💜</p><p>And now - enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he closed the door to the patio loud music could still be heard from the inside. Anzu organised a little party and invited over some of her friends before she would leave for New York City to start her professional dance training. It was bittersweet thinking about the fact that one of his closest friends will be living on the other side of the world, but he was happy for her. <em>So happy!<br/>
</em></p><p>Yet, after several hours of dancing with her and others he just needed a break, and the cool air in the middle of the night was just perfect.</p><p>This - and silence. As much as possible at least.</p><p>Yugi sat down on a little bench that was on the patio which was in the backyard of the house. He let his eyes wander over the dark grass and the black trees, smelling the air that was filled with different familiar fragrances. It set him back to a time where he was younger and visited Anzu frequently after School to play in the garden, since the Game Shop didn’t have this luxury. He smiled thinking about <em>how long</em> he has known Anzu now…</p><p>And still, there were many surprises she held secret. And one of them she revealed lately to him made him blush madly.</p><p>A few months ago, after a Duel Monsters Tournament he and Jonouchi attended, she invited them over to celebrate, but was asking if they would mind if she invited some other friends of hers she knew from dancing lessons.</p><p>Jonouchi and him were baffled, since they never actually thought about Anzu having other friends than them before. But it made perfectly sense! While they were just hanging out after school, Anzu <em>did</em> other activities.</p><p>And that’s when he first met him.</p><p>Yugi rubbed his eyes and grunted quietly thinking about that fateful day.</p><p>They were late - as usual - and while Anzu was lecturing them - again - he couldn’t pay attention because he was staring at him. And he couldn’t help but just to stare back. We look <em>like twins</em>? was his initial thought, although there were obvious differences.</p><p>Like his tanned skin and his wilder hair. And his eyes.<em> Gods, his eyes!</em></p><p>When Anzu realized that Yugi wasn’t listening but instead staring at one of her friends, she decided to introduce them and not scold him. She told him that when they had one of their usual meet ups after school a few weeks later.</p><p>“You’re… Mutou Yugi”, was his baffled answer back then.</p><p>Yugi still couldn’t believe that this was <em>the only thing</em> he said to him that whole evening!</p><p>Anzu introduced him as Atem and he was - as Anzu - taking Dancing lessons, yet not to become a professional dancer like her. Yugi shouldn’t know more than that for some time since Atem was dead silent, but kept glancing nervously towards him during that evening.</p><p>Yugi thought that it was actually cute, but… also very unusual? He was thinking about him the whole evening back then, though… if he was honest, Atem has been on his mind for far more often since they have met.</p><p>Truth be told, he was thinking about the other <em>constantly.</em></p><p>Anzu realized he had a crush on Atem before he did. She mentioned it on their way back from school a few days later after Yugi was asking her something about Atem <em>again.</em></p><p>And a few days later she got him his mobile number.</p><p>Yugi was anxious what to write to him first, but… somehow they got along. It didn't feel awkward or anything, just… natural. They wrote a lot of messages, increasing with every day, sending little voice mails and also images. Yugi was especially proud of one shot Atem took for him in the dancing studio - a classy black and white taken from the floor from frog perspective, Atem’s arms outstretched in front of the mirror, only his back visible…</p><p>He could never admit that he looked at this photo at least once a day.</p><p>So deep within thoughts about the other, Yugi didn’t notice that the culprit was opening the patio door slowly and was looking for him. Once he spotted the petite duelist he got worried.</p><p>“Hey”, he spoke softly but slightly hoarse from celebrating the past hours. Yugi jumped a little once he heard the other’s voice, but smiled towards the other. “Hey!”</p><p>Atem closed the door and moved over to him. “Why are you outside? We were looking for you.”</p><p>“Oh”, Yugi said surprised. “I just wanted to catch some cool air, that’s all. Sorry if I worried you.”</p><p>He watched as Atem came closer, but didn’t seem to have the intention to sit down next to him. He was playing with his glass in one hand, until he realized he was holding another cup.</p><p>It seemed like Atem was sensing Yugi’s thoughts, since it dawned to him as well and he was offering the other cup to the Yugi. “I brought you some water along, in case I found you.”</p><p>Yugi smiled and reached for the cup - Atem crossing the distance rapidly.</p><p>“Want to sit with me?” he asked while looking up to the dancer.</p><p>“S-sure!”</p><p>It was always so baffling when Yugi and Atem met. Sure, they were able to have totally normal conversations when on the phone, or when they were messaging each other, but everytime they met it happened that Atem seemed to be someone else. He was more silent and… shy? Yugi asked Anzu once if this was the way Atem behaved normally, but she only said “No” with a wink.</p><p>Whatever that wink meant.</p><p>Yugi watched as Atem sat down. He admired the outfit he was wearing - the black shirt with a deep cut to reveal his nice collarbone, his skin glistening in the moonlight from the dancing and the heat inside, the jewelry around his neck and arms shimmering cooly with a faint hue of gold and his thick, black eyeliner highlighting his mesmerizing eyes.</p><p>Yes, he definitely had a crush on Atem.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while and after he stopped adoring his crush, he focused on the scenery in front of him - also he tried to not be rude and keep staring too long so it could make Atem uncomfortable.</p><p>From the corner of his eye he could see how Atem continued drinking from his glas. Maybe it contained some alcohol, since Yugi knew that Anzu bought some to mix cocktails, but not too heavy stuff so they could still have an enjoyable evening.</p><p>Watching the other drink in silence, their first meeting came to Yugi's mind again. “May I ask you something?” he suddenly asked as Atem took his last sip and emptied the cup.</p><p>He jumped a bit and looked at Yugi surprisingly. “Uhm, yes?”</p><p>“Remember the first time we met? When Anzu has invited me and Jounouchi-kun over as well?”</p><p>“Of course” Atem said breathlessly.</p><p>“You immediately knew who I was. Why? And… From where? I asked Anzu if she had ever said anything towards you or Mai-kun before that evening, but she couldn’t think of anything?”</p><p>Atem looked at him, before he quickly bent his head and cleared his throat. His expression was out of sight for Yugi, since Atem’s focus remained on the floor. He sighed as he was thinking about something specifically. Yugi was worried, but waited for Atem to sort his thoughts and speak up. Yugi waited for months to have the opportunity to ask him, he could wait a little bit more.</p><p>“I- You know that I really love games, we talked about it, right?” Atem started to talk, but refused to look up.</p><p>Yugi chuckled a bit. Atem was one of the biggest gamers he had ever met; even more than Jounouchi. “Sure!” Yugi said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world - they were always talking about games! Next to some other topics it was their main part of conversation.</p><p>Atem sighed again. “I… kept something from you, in this regard.”</p><p>“Oh?” Yugi said, surprised. He was now curious. He looked over the Atem but again, it took him some time to continue.</p><p>“There is one big passion we actually share, but… I could never find a way to tell you.”</p><p><em>‘That… is odd’</em>, Yugi thought. He let his vision slip to the floor tiles and started to think. Why couldn’t Atem share something they both apparently love? And… ‘<em>What is it? We talked about our favourite games, our favourite esports teams, favourite genres…’</em></p><p>“I… am a huge fan of… of Duel Monsters.”</p><p>Yugi nearly dropped his cup. “You are WHAT?!” he exclaimed, surprised, and… it suddenly came to his mind that of <em>all gaming related topics</em>, they actually NEVER talked about Duel Monsters!!</p><p>The game where he…</p><p>“Wait! Did you-?!” Yugi started, but he only needed to look at an obviously nervous Atem that hid his face in his palm to hide his emotions.</p><p>“Yes. Every single one”, was the baffled answer.</p><p>Yugi was a bit taken away by this. Out of all of their conversations they had, he’d never thought that Atem could’ve known him because he was a country-wide known Duelist, and actually the current King of Games of Japan. It never dawned to Yugi that Atem might’ve known him because of his national and international dueling career!</p><p>And also that they really have<em> never talked </em>about Duel Monsters of all topics!!</p><p>He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a muffled groan next to him; Atem was still hiding his face in his palm.</p><p>“I… I think I classify as… as a fan of some sort?! I.... I <em>adore</em> your dueling style! I tried to watch every match live, and also rewatched some of them to analyze them and even <em>buy cards</em> to match your deck...”</p><p>He looked up from his palm and whatever he feared he would see in Yugi’s face - it wasn’t there. Yugi simply was in awe, and there was no judging expression on his face or any negative thoughts visible in his eyes. Atem took a breath and placed his cup on the ground so he had both hands free for having a way to express more of his wonder.</p><p>“That tournament in May? You were AMAZING!! And you earned that title so damn much! King of Games”, he chuckled, “It suits you so well! And then, when you walked through the door of my friends <em>home</em>?! I thought I was....”</p><p>Atem stopped there and looked into the smiling face of Yugi. The petite duelist was a bit taken away by all the praise he got from the other, and if it wouldn’t be so dark you could’ve seen him blushing. It was Yugi's turn now to look into his palms shyly.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have rambled so much”, Atem apologized silently.</p><p>“No! Oh gods, please don’t apologize!” Yugi said and - started to laugh.</p><p>He shook his head and kept laughing about this whole situation! How could he have been so blind?! While he kept on chuckling he caught Atems confused gaze - a mix of wonder and shame showing in his eyes.</p><p>“I just… I never thought that you could actually have known me for something I’m known best! And it never occured to me after all these months that you could enjoy Duel Monsters as well!” Yugi again shook his head while laughing. “I’m so stupid!”</p><p>“Oh no, you’re anything but stupid!” Atem exclaimed with a little shiver in his voice. “You’re brilliant! That move against Seto-kun where you pulled out Gandora?! That was SO AMAZING! He was still bitter about it a few days later!” Atem praised him - and also mentioned something unexpected.</p><p>“Thank yo- wait a second, you met Kaiba-kun?!” Yugi looked at him with big eyes.</p><p>“Yes, we met him and Mokuba-kun at a dinner my parents organized a few days after the event.”</p><p>Yugi just blinked. “How?!!”</p><p>Atem sighed lightly, and it came out a bit raspy at the end. “Seto-kun and I are loosely related and sometimes my parents want to remind him and Mokuba that they are not all alone in this world.”</p><p>Now it was Yugi’s time to be baffled. For once because this was very caring from Atem’s parents, but also that he and his most skillful opponent are related. Yugi didn’t know what caught him off guard more. “And… he was still mad about Gandora?!”</p><p>Atem laughed and it was so relieving for Yugi to hear it, since it didn’t sound nervous anymore at all. “Oh yeah! I didn’t dare to mention it until after the dinner, and we only talked briefly because it still gawned on him. I think you’re in for a rematch sometime.”</p><p>“Oooh, I would enjoy this!” Yugi said laughing. The thought of a rematch against Kaiba really pushed him, and with Atem next to him…</p><p>He looked over and realized he seemed to be shivering?</p><p>“Are you cold?” Yugi asked out of the blue, turning towards Atem to look at him fully. He didn’t feel the cold of the night, but he also wore more and warmer clothes than Atem did.</p><p>Atem on the other hand was surprised about Yugi's sudden claim, and not trusting his voice, he nodded a bit, yet instantly said “But it’s fine! I… we…”</p><p>
  <em>We can stay outside a bit more. I don’t want to get inside yet.</em>
</p><p>It was not something that anyone of them said, but it was something that Atems eyes seems to speak quietly. And Yugi - he just smiled faintly.</p><p>And his heart started beating faster when Atem smiled back oh so sweetly.</p><p>He couldn’t tell how long they looked into each other's eyes, but the longer they stayed, the more they started to understand. And this didn’t help Yugi's heart in any way.</p><p>It took some time until he realized that Atem really was shivering more now. He blinked a few times and they stopped their trance, breaking the contact. Atem instantly turned away, while Yugi nervously grabbed his phone out of reflex.</p><p>He got an idea then.</p><p>“Hey, uhm…” he started softly, not realizing that he got so… emotional? Atem looked up to him.</p><p>“I have a new concept for a deck on my phone. Want to see it?” Yugi said while holding up his phone where it was showing the start screen of an app.</p><p>And to his delight, Atem’s eyes started shining in anticipation and he nodded happily.</p><p>Yugi, not really thinking, scooted closer to Atem so he was touching his side. Atem really felt cold towards him, and - even if it was only subtle - Atem leaned closer towards the warmth that was Yugi’s body. It felt so nice to be close to each other - finally, after so many months of just writing or talking, or awkward meetings with other friends. Yet it was concerning that Atem was really cold. Even if it was still summer, Yugi really didn’t want Atem to catch a cold.</p><p>He looked over to the dancer, and he realized how close they were. For a moment it took Yugi’s breath away. When he looked up, violet orbs met scarlet ones and time stood still. They remained there, no one dared to move, or make a move; they simply bathed in the sensation of being close to each other. Lips only moved to form a smile on Yugi's face, which Atem returned oh so lightly.</p><p>Yugi’s phone suddenly announced that the app had finished loading and took both back into reality. Both chuckled nervously, with Atem shivering again slightly.</p><p>“Hey”, Yugi suddenly whispered and held his arm up between them. “May I?” he asked suggestively.</p><p>It took Atem some time to understand what he wanted, but when he did his eyes grew big. A faint sigh of admiration escaped his mouth, only ever visible and nothing more, but with a small nod he scooted closer, while Yugi laid his arm around Atem. Instantly Atem put his arm around Yugi's waist to balance them out and created a warmth that could have warmed them for eternity.</p><p>The cold - and especially the party - was soon forgotten. When Anzu spotted both of them cuddling on the bench she smiled and turned away, announcing to their other friends that she found them and they didn’t need to worry.</p><p>She was happy for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>